Portal:Walker Data Port/Virginia Counties/Goochland/Notes
Deed Book 12 Goochland Co., VA Pg. 435-427 Will of DAvid Walker Sr. " I David Walker Senior of Goochland County considering my old age and the uncertainty of llife; and being of sound...memory; in order to do justice to all my relatives and prevent disputes in the division of my Esatate after my decease...Do make and ordain this as my Last Will and Testament. I commit my Soul into ye hand of my merciful God and Saviour, begging y...he will pardon all my Sins and save me, through ye Merits of Jesus Christ my only Redeamer. I also order my body to be decently terred in my own burying place; and a sermon to be preached at my funeral by the Minister of this parish, whoever he may then be. I give to m granddaughter Susannah Woodson 20 pounds to her and her heirs forever. I give to my son John Walker, 20 pounds allowed to him in part payment of a negro fellow he got from me, valued at 50 pounds, the other 30 pounds balance, he is to account to my executors as part of my estate. I give balance to my son Peter Walker, 20 pounds besides what he has already got: together with my tract of land upon ye forks of ye Byrd in Albemarle County; with my tract of land upon ye forks of ye Byrd in Albemarle County; containing four hundred acres, more or less, to him and his heirs forever. I give to my son JOel Walker 15 pounds, together with the land and plantation, where I now live, to him and his heirs forever, and in case of his dying without heirs of his own body, I order it then to be sold and ye price of it equally divided among all my children and their heirs. I give to my daughter Elizabeth Thornhill 13 pounds besides what she has got already. I give to my daughter Mary Perkins five pounds more than what she has got already; and also to her son Walker Perkins fifteen pounds. I give to my daughter Judith Poor, twenty pounds, allowed to her out of the thirty pounds already paid to her husband Robert Poor, ye remaining, ballance of ten pounds, I give to oye said Robert Poor, in consideration of trouble he may be at as one of my executors. I give to my daughters Ann Stevens 5 pounds besides what she has got already. I give to Hope Lancaster my daughter five pounds besides what she has got already. I give to my son Peter Walker, ten ponds besides what is appointed for him above in consideration of being one of my executors. I appoint what after all the above mentioned legacees are paid off then my beloved wfe Mary Walker shall have on third part of ye remainder of my estate by way of loan during her life, and at her decease the said third part shall be equally divided among all my children and there heirs. I appoint that after my said wife has received her third, the other two thirds shall immediately be equally divided among all my children and their heirs. I appoint that in case any controversy shall arise among my relations concerning ye division of my Estate, that in order to prevent lawsuits, each of the contending parties shall choose a man to whom as arbitrators the matters shall be referred for final decision. I constitute and appoint my son Peter Walker and son in law Robert Poor exers of this my last will and testatment written on this and the preceding pages, revoking hereby all other Wills by me formerly made. In witness whereof I have hereunto set my hand and seal this Fifteenth day of February 1773. Signed with a "W' David Walker and testes: Will Douglas, Richard Oglesby, Elisha Leek. Val. Wood Clerk of the Court. If anyone can get over to Goochland and look up the others it would be very helpful and some family patterns might stand out. And we need to find Samuel. Nina Category:Walker Data